Project Summary: This application seeks support for the biennial International Primary Sclerosing Cholangitis Study Group (IPSCSG) meeting to be held in New Haven, CT, on June 26 and 27th 2016. The primary objective of this conference is to bring together for the first time, in North America, the world's academic thought leaders interested in Primary Sclerosing Cholangitis. This conference will focus on primary unmet research needs in this orphan disease for which there is no know etiology or effective treatment. Critical Knowledge Gaps in PSC will be addressed including: 1) Surrogate and Patient Reported Outcomes; 2) Integrating Pathophysiologic Mechanisms of PSC; 3) Defining Cholangiocarcinoma in PSC, including basic mechanisms, early detection and treatment strategies; and 4) New Therapies in PSC. Progress in current ongoing research activities will be reported by several ?working groups?. It is our hope that this meeting will serve as a primary stimulus to foster the development of multicenter collaborative research projects for this disease by North American Academic Centers. The meeting is also unprecedented as it will overlap with the annual meeting of the PSC Partners Seeking a Cure (PSCPSC), the preeminent and nationwide lay patient oriented organization for this disease, providing a unique opportunity for the development of patient related outcomes.